The present invention relates to a camera, and particularly to a camera which can enable the photographer to be an object of the photograph while the photographer holds the camera.
In ordinary picture taking by using the camera, the photographer looks into a viewfinder of the camera and selects a desired object, and releases a shutter at an optimum shutter chance. The camera has the structure appropriate for such a picture taking, and more concretely, a viewfinder is provided at a position into which the photographer holding the camera can look, and a release button is provided at a position on which an index finger of the right hand holding the camera is just located. Accordingly, it can be said that the camera is not structured in itself such that it may photograph the photographer while the photographer holds the camera.
In contrast to this, there is a case in which the photographer desires to be an object of the photograph. In such a case, the photographer sets the camera onto the tripod, and photographs oneself by using a self-timer mechanism or a remote operation type release mechanism, or by requesting the photographing by another person, and any of the photographing modes are appropriately selected corresponding to the conditions.
However, because the tripod is weighty and bulky as compared with the camera, it is inconvenient for the photographer to always carry the tripod, and when the photographer desires to photograph oneself, it is not always possible to use the tripod. Further, in the photographing using the self-timer mechanism, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform photographing by taking the optimum shutter chance. Further, there is a case where only the photographer is present in the place at which photographing is desired, and in such case, it is impossible to ask another person to photograph the photographer.
On the other hand, it is possible for the photographer to photograph the oneself by holding the camera of the conventional technology by one hand and opposing the camera to oneself by fully extending the arm of that hand. However, in such photographing, because the photographer is the object of the photograph and is in the front of the camera, the photographer can not look into the viewfinder. Accordingly, for example, the photographer can not confirm whether the infrared ray for ranging of the infrared ray ranging device radiates on oneself. When the infrared ray for ranging does not radiate on the photographer, there is a possibility that an object distance is erroneously measured, thereby resulting in a possibility that the image may be out-of-focus when the photograph is taken. Further, when the camera is held by only the single hand, there is a problem that the camera may shake easily.
Accordingly, there is also an idea that, for example, photographic conditions such as a focus position or stop value of a photographic lens are fixed in the camera. However, because such a camera becomes an exclusive camera to photograph the photographer while holding the camera, it can not be used for the other photographing, which is inconvenient. Accordingly, it is preferable that the photographic conditions can be changed in the camera so that the ordinary photographing can also be conducted.
In view of the foregoing problems of the conventional technology, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera by which a photographic mode appropriate for a case to photograph a photographer oneself can be set at an appropriate timing, or a camera by which such the operability of the camera is increased.
The above described object can be attained by any one of the following structures (1)-(42).
(1) A camera comprising: a distance measuring means for measuring an object distance; a photometry means for measuring an object brightness; a mode setting means for setting a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera; and a controller for controlling to perform photographing without conducting at least one of the measurement by the distance measuring means and the measurement by the photometry means when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means.
(2) A camera comprising: a zoom lens; a mode setting means for setting a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera; and a controller for controlling the zoom lens so that the zoom lens moves to a predetermined position, as the photographic condition, when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means.
(3) The camera of the structure (2), in which, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, movement of the zoom lens except that the zoom lens moves to the predetermined position, is prohibited.
(4) The camera of the structure (2), in which the predetermined position is located on a wide angle side of the zoom lens.
(5) The camera of the structure (4), in which the predetermined position is located on a wide angle end of a photographic lens of the camera.
(6) A focal length adjustable camera comprising: a photographic lens; a mode setting means for setting a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera; and a controller for controlling the photographic lens so that the photographic lens is fixed to a predetermined focal length, when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means.
(7) The camera of the structure (6), in which the predetermined position is a position at which a focal length of the photographic lens is located on a wide angle side.
(8) The camera of the structure (6), in which the predetermined position is located on a wide angle end of the photographic lens.
(9) A camera comprising: a photographic lens; a distance measuring means for measuring an object distance; a mode setting means for setting a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera; and when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means, a predetermined photographic condition is set without depending on the measurement result of the distance measuring means.
(10) A camera comprising: a photographic lens; a mode setting means for setting a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera; and when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means, a predetermined photographic condition is set without depending on the measurement result of the photometry means.
(11) The camera of the structure (9), further comprising: a photometry means for measuring an object brightness; and when the self portrait photographic mode is set by the mode setting means, a predetermined photographic condition is set without depending on the measurement result of the photometry means or the distance measuring means.
(12) The camera of the structure (9), in which, as the predetermined photographic condition, a focus position of the photographic lens is set to a predetermined position without depending on the measurement result of the distance measuring means.
(13) The camera of the structure (12), in which the predetermined position is a position at which an object of the object distance of 0.5 to 0.6 m is focused.
(14) The camera of the structure (2), in which, as the photographic condition, light emission of a red-eye reduction light emitter is inhibited.
(15) The camera of the structure (6), in which, as the photographic condition, light emission of a red-eye reduction light emitter is inhibited.
(16) The camera of the structure (9), in which, as the photographic condition, light emission of a red-eye reduction light emitter is inhibited.
(17) The camera of the structure (10), in which, as the photographic condition, light emission of a red-eye reduction light emitter is inhibited.
(18) The camera of the structure (1), wherein the camera can change the size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(19) The camera of the structure (2), wherein the camera can change the size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(20) The camera of the structure (6), wherein the camera can change the size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(21) The camera of the structure (9), wherein the camera can change the size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(22) The camera of the structure (10), wherein the camera can change a size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(23) The camera of the structure (18), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(24) The camera of the structure (19), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(25) The camera of the structure (20), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(26) The camera of the structure (21), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(27) The camera of the structure (22), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(28) The camera of the structure (23), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is of a full-size.
(29) The camera of the structure (24), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is of a full-size.
(30) The camera of the structure (25), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is of a full-size.
(31) The camera of the structure (26), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is of a full-size.
(32) The camera of the structure (27), in which the predetermined picture-taking image frame is of a full-size.
(33) The camera of the structure (1), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(34) The camera of the structure (2), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(35) The camera of the structure (6), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(36) The camera of the structure (9), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(37) The camera of the structure (10), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(38) The camera of the structure (33), in which the predetermined operation is at least one of a shutter releasing, turning-off operation of a power switch of the camera, and turning-on operation of a film rewind switch.
(39) The camera of the structure (34), in which the predetermined operation is at least one of a shutter releasing, turning-off operation of a power switch of the camera, and turning-on operation of a film rewind switch.
(40) The camera of the structure (35), in which the predetermined operation is at least one of a shutter releasing, turning-off operation of a power switch of the camera, and turning-on operation of a film rewind switch.
(41) The camera of the structure (36), in which the predetermined operation is at least one of a shutter releasing, turning-off operation of a power switch of the camera, and turning-on operation of a film rewind switch.
(42) The camera of the structure (37), in which the predetermined operation is at least one of a shutter releasing, turning-off operation of a power switch of the camera, and turning-on operation of a film rewind switch.
Further, preferred structures will be described below.
(1) A camera, which can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and which is characterized in that, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, photographing is performed without conducting at least either the distance measuring or the photometry.
(2) A camera, which has a zoom lens and can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and which is characterized in that, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, as a predetermined photographic condition, the zoom lens is moved to a predetermined position.
(3) The camera described in the structure (2), which is characterized in that, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, movement of the zoom lens except that the zoom lens is moved to a predetermined position, is inhibited.
(4) The camera described in the structure (2) or (3), wherein the predetermined position is located on a wide angle side of the zoom lens.
(5) A camera, which has a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and can change a focal length, and which is characterized in that, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, the photographic lens is fixed at a predetermined focal length.
(6) The camera described in the structure (5), wherein the predetermined focal length is a position at which the focal length of the photographic lens is located on a wide angle side.
(7) The camera described in the structure (6), wherein the predetermined focal length is located on the wide angle end of the photographic lens.
(8) A camera, which can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and which is characterized in that, when the self portrait photographic mode is set, a predetermined photographic condition is set regardless of the result of the distance measuring or the photometry.
(9) The camera described in the structure (8), wherein, as a predetermined photographic condition, the focus position of the photographic lens is set at a predetermined position regardless of the result of the distance measuring.
(10) The camera described in the structure (9), wherein the predetermined position is a position to focus the object of the object distance of 0.5 to 0.6 m.
(11) The camera described in any one of the structures (2) through (10), wherein, as a photographic condition, light emission of a red-eye reduction light emitter is inhibited.
(12) The camera described in the structure (11), wherein the red-eye reduction light emitter is a red-eye reduction lamp or a flash lamp.
(13) The camera described in any one of the structures (2) through (12), wherein a signal from a remote operation type release device can be inputted into the camera, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a shutter can be released corresponding to a signal from the release device.
(14) The camera described in any one of the structures (2) through (13), wherein the camera can change a size of a picture-taking image frame, and as the predetermined photographic condition, a predetermined picture-taking image frame is set.
(15) The camera described in the structure (14), wherein the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a size except a panorama size.
(16) The camera described in the structures (14) or (15), wherein the predetermined picture-taking image frame is a full-size, wherein the full-size is the maximum picture-taking image frame which can be photographed by the camera, and wherein, in IX 240 camera, a Hi-Vision size is set as the predetermined picture-taking image frame.
(17) The camera described in any one of the structures (1) through (16), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released corresponding to a predetermined operation.
(18) The camera described in the structure (17), wherein the predetermined operation is a shutter releasing.
(19) The camera described in the structure (17), wherein the predetermined operation is a turning-off operation of a power switch.
(20) The camera described in the structure (17), wherein the predetermined operation is a turning-on operation of a film rewinding switch.
(21) A camera, which can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and which comprising: a mirror member by which the photographer holding the camera can visually confirm the reflected image of the photographer oneself; a displacement member to displace the mirror member between the visibly confirming condition in which the image can be visually confirmed, and the invisibly confirming condition in which the image can not be visually confirmed; and a driving means for driving the displacement member so that the mirror member is displaced to the visibly confirming condition, as the self portrait photographic mode is set.
(22) A camera, which can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and which having: a mirror member by which the photographer holding the camera can visually confirm the reflected image of the photographer oneself; and a displacement member to displace the mirror member between the visibly confirming condition in which the image can be visually confirmed, and the invisibly confirming condition in which the image can not be visually confirmed, wherein the self portrait photographic mode is set as the mirror member is displaced to the visibly confirming condition.
(23) The camera described in the structure (21) or (22), wherein the self portrait photographic mode is released as the mirror member is displaced from the visibly confirming condition to the invisibly confirming condition.
(24) The camera described in the structure (21) or (22), wherein, when the self portrait photographic mode is released, displaced from the visibly confirming condition to the invisibly confirming condition.
(25) The camera described in any one of the structures (21) through (24), wherein the camera can change the picture-taking image frame, and a display means for displaying the information of the picture-taking image frame is provided on the mirror member or the displacement member.
(26) A camera, which having a mirror member which can be moved between the reflection position at which the photographer holding the camera can visually confirm the reflected image of the photographer oneself, and the non-reflection position which differs from the reflection position, and is characterized in that the power switch of the camera is turned on as the mirror member is moved to the reflection position.
(27) A camera, which can set a self portrait photographic mode to set a photographic condition appropriate for photographing a photographer oneself holding the camera, and a mirror member can be attached to a reflection position at which a photographer holding the camera can visually confirm an image of the reflected photographer oneself, and is characterized in that the self portrait photographic mode is set as the mirror member is attached to the camera.
(28) The camera described in the structure (27), wherein the set self portrait photographic mode is released as the mirror member is detached from the camera.
(29) The camera described in any one of the structures (1) through (28), wherein the camera has an notifying means for notifying that the self portrait photographic mode is set, to the photographer.
(30) The camera described in the structure (29), wherein the notifying means is provided on the front surface of the camera, and is a light emitting means for being turned-on according to the setting of the self portrait photographic mode.
(31) The camera described in the structures (30), wherein the light emitting means is a lamp.
(32) The camera described in the structure (30) or (31), wherein the light emitting means is used in common to the red-eye reduction lamp.
(33) The camera described in the structure (30) or (31), wherein the light emitting means is used in common to the self timer lamp.